


A Saturday with the Cahns

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 8:30am is not sleeping in I know, But it probably is for Craig, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Saturday Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Lionel wakes up to the sun shining. He's loved, he's warm, and he's happy. There's also pancakes.





	A Saturday with the Cahns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I also love Craig too! I actually wrote this one before the one I wrote for dadsona and Hugo, so the dadsona (Lionel) is the same. But, like, obviously it's a completely different scenario. Hope you enjoy, let me know if you do!

Lionel’s eyes squinted in protest against the light streaming in from the window above him. He knew he should have adjusted those blinds more before they went to sleep. Sighing, he slowly opened his eyes, careful to make sure his retinas didn’t get singed from the sun as he did. Blinking a few times and looking around (as much as he could from his head smushed against the pillow,) he registered the room around him. Deep blue walls on all sides, the sleek TV in front of him on the smoky grey stand, the cream sheets surrounding him, the beautiful man next to him.

Wait.

Craning his neck, a smile grew on his face as he took in the sight of Craig, still sound asleep. Careful not to wake him, Lionel shifted his body to fully look at Craig. His face was soft and peaceful; his eyebrows, usually showing some bit of furrow from worry, were now relaxed. His lips, often in a tight line, were slightly parted as soft snores escaped him. Propping himself on one elbow, Lionel noted the way the light from the blinds made Craig skin glow, warm and golden. He thanked any god he could remember when he realized Craig’s sheets fell in his sleep, giving Lionel a chance to look at Craig’s firm shoulders and toned arms. Lionel also thanked every deity he knew that Craig almost never wore a shirt to bed.

Unable to hold back, Lionel reached out and ran his finger featherlight along Craig’s forehead, moving it down to his split brow, down his cheek and then down his jaw. Lionel froze when Craig sighed and shifted in his sleep, blearily opening his eyes. He huffed out a laugh when his gaze focused and saw Lionel, a sleepy smile forming on his lips. Craig opened his arm, allowing Lionel to curl into him. How could he refuse? Lionel sighed happily when Craig drew him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“Good morning,” Craig murmured against Lionel’s hair, tousled and free from its hair tie.

“Morning, what time is it?” asked Lionel, stifling a yawn.

Craig cranes his body to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “8:30AM,” he said.

“Wow,” breathed Lionel.

“Yeah, wow,” Craig replied as he turned his body back to Lionel.

“How long has it been since you’ve slept in on a Saturday like this?” asked Lionel, running his hand along Craig’s arm, the skin warm from the sun.

“Honestly? Not since the twins,” Craig said.

“How do you feel?”

“Lazier,” chuckled Craig.

Lionel rolled his eyes, “You’ll get used to it. Between you and me, I would be asleep for four more hours; this is early for me.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve seen you on the Labor Day weekends back in college. Remember that time you slept until 7PM?” Craig asked, moving to sit up and propping up against the pillows.

“And you played a prank on me telling me that it was five years into the future and the machines took over?” Lionel asked, deadpan as he reached for his glasses.

“Aw, can’t a friend play a harmless prank on his bro?”

“Oh sure, just not ones that convinced me the world as we knew it was no more,” said Lionel with a smile.

“Well I’m a changed man now. I got this great boyfriend, and I would never play pranks on him,” Craig said, turning to Lionel and smiling bright.

“Oh? Who is he?” Lionel asked with a smirk.

“He’s a guy I knew a while back. We met up in college, super sweet, super handsome?” Craig murmured, putting his arm around Lionel’s shoulder, pulling him close.

“How handsome?”

“Maybe handsome isn’t the right word. He’s beautiful,” breathed Craig, pressing his lips to Lionel’s temple.

“Craig…” Lionel sighed, reaching out and placing a gentle palm on his cheek.

“It’s true, he’s incredibly beautiful,” he whispered. Lionel moved his head so their foreheads touched, nosed brushing together. He closed the small gap between them and kissed softly, lips fitting together like puzzle pieces.

They parted with a sigh, “I could get used to lazy mornings if they’re always like this,” Craig whispered, laughing against Lionel’s lips.

Their moment of peace was interrupted by the tinny sound of whining and babbling. Craig turned to the baby monitor on the nightstand next to the alarm clock.

“Or not so lazy,” joked Lionel.

“River must be up,” Craig turned to Lionel apologetically.

“Duty calls, sir,” Lionel said with a laugh, and he watched Craig hustle out of the room.

From down the hall, he heard Craig speak to River; his heart did a leap at what he heard.

“Good morning, honey! Oh my goodness, you’re standing so well, I’m so proud of you! Come on baby, ready? One, two, three, up! There we go!”

Craig had the baby talk down to an art. Even though the sound was muffled from the monitor, Lionel heard every bit of light and love come from Craig’s voice.

Unable to resist, he hopped out of bed and followed Craig’s voice until he found River’s room. Craig was bouncing River gently up and up and down, the baby gurgling happily at the movement.

“That’s only a little bit adorable,” commented Lionel, leaning against the threshold.

Craig turned at the sound of Lionel’s voice and smiled. River happily chewed on Arnold in Craig’s arms.

“What can I say? Baby talk is a second language for me. If they offered this as a language in college I might not have had to take that French elective again. Look, sweetie, it’s Lionel! Say good morning, River.”

River looks up from Arnold for a second, staring at Lionel before raising both of her arms, cooing softly.

“Morning, lovely. Hope you slept well,” Lionel walks over to Craig and hold out his finger for River to take. Her chubby hand grips it tight, and she smiles a little.

“Wanna hold her?”

“Are you sure?”

River reaches out farther, beginning to whine. Lionel steels himself and takes the baby in her arms, his breath hitching when River instantly nestles against his neck.

Lionel’s heart does about 80 flips.

“I think she likes you, you’ve part of an elite group now.”

“Really? I’m honored,” he cooed to River, bouncing her up and down. Lionel felt a pang in his chest, remembering how long it’s been since Amanda was this little.

_Note to self: send Amanda embarrassing baby photos in her next care package. Also, Oreos, cause apparently she likes them now_ , thought Lionel.

It was then Lionel and Craig felt heavy footsteps bound towards the room.

“Dad!” Briar cried, running into River’s room, Hazel following close behind.

“Morning, kiddos, say hi to Mr. Lionel.”

“Hi, Mr. Amanda’s Dad,” greeted Hazel and Briar in unison. _Must be a twin thing_ , thought Lionel.

“Hey kids.”

“Briar and I can’t decide on something,” Hazel said, voice turning serious.

“Shoot,” Craig replied.

“I want pancakes, but Briar wants waffles, and we can’t decide which is best.”

“We’ve been arguing for the past hour,” Briar confirmed.

“Is this a ploy to get pancakes or waffles for breakfast?” asked Craig, eyebrow raised.

“...of course not,” Hazel said, trailing off, eyes shifting every which way.

“Cause I was gonna make gluten-free, dairy free, vegan spinach and tofu smoothies this morning. I was even gonna add some kale and protein powder for good measure.”

“Really?” ask Briar and Hazel, face twisted in disgust.

“Wait, really?” asked Lionel.

Craig snorted, “I’m kidding…today at least.” Briar, Hazel, and Lionel breathed a massive sigh of relief.

“Don’t scare us like that, dad!” cried Hazel.

“Yeah, don’t scare us like that,” said Lionel.

“But to answer your question, Kiddos, I don’t know which one is best. Lionel, any ideas?”

“Well, I see no other choice but to make both. How ‘bout it girls?”

Briar and Hazel’s faces light up as bright as the sun. “Can we, dad?”

Craig rolls his eyes and sighs, “Oh, alright. It’s Saturday after all,” he says, grinning sheepishly.

“Thank you, Mr. Amanda’s Dad! Never leave!” Briar exclaims before grabbing Hazel’s hand and running to the kitchen.

Craig scratched the back of his neck before walking out of River’s room, stopping to glare at the other man, but the smirk showed that there was no anger in it.

Lionel looked at River and smiled, “come on, let’s help your dad make some carbs, huh?”


End file.
